


Rexwalker Christmas countdown

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker is stressed, Angst, Boba wants to see Santa, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, But that's okay because he has Anakin, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Cards, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Lists, Christmas Party, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Stockings, Christmas Tree, Cody and Obi-Wan deciding to adopt, Cold, Cold Weather, Ct-5285 |Tup, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner Date, Domestic Fluff, Drinking & Talking, Fireplaces, Fluff and Angst, Gingerbread House, Good Parent Jango Fett, Hot Cocoa, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, Jango just wants grandchildren, Jango tricking his son's, Jango wants grandchildren, M/M, Massage, Mistletoe, Ornaments, Panic Attack, Protective Jango Fett, Rex can't cook, Running Away, Shower Sex, Sitting By A Fire, Snow, Snowmen, Top CT-7567 | Rex, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Very very fluffy, Walking together, family traditions, happiness, holiday concert, looking at christmas lights, making breakfast, santa, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Rex and Anakin are making a list and checking it twice to find out what they have to do this holiday season.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin slowly opened his eyes and shivered. For some reason he was freezing.

Turning over he saw an empty spot where his warn husband was.

He frowned feeling tired and cold. While wondering where his husband went.

He heard the bathroom open and his husband peeked out. He had shaving cream on his face and a tooth brush in his mouth.

"Cyare are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Good, can you help me with something."

He frowned before walking over to the bathroom.

He stood in the open doorway and watched his husband.

He looked really hot wearing only a towel and shaving his face.

His husband continued to shave his face while softly humming.

He smiled at the familiar sounds and relaxed.

He could feel himself starting to fall asleep while waiting.

"What do you need me for?"

His husband turned around. He had finished shaving and was brushing his teeth.

His husband spit out the tooth paste before walking over and kissing him.

"I just wanted to shower with you."

He huffed in annoyance but stopped when he felt Rex's lip's brush against his neck.

He moaned when he felt Rex softly kiss it.

"I thought you said we were taking a shower."

Rex looked at him before smirking.

"We are, Along with a few other things."

Anakin blushed before removing his shirt.

"Let's get to it."

Rex laughed and helped him remove his clothes.

Rex lead him to the warm shower and pressed him into a wall.

He moaned when Rex slid a knee between his legs.

He started to rut against his leg. Trying to ease his hard cock.

Rex laughed at how eager he was.

"Please Rex. Please."

"Please what?"

He groaned.

Rex smirked before jerking him off.

"R-Rex I wan-t you i-n-n me."

"I'm sorry Cyare but we don't have time today."

He cried out in frustration.

"We can do more later but right now let me finish you off."

Rex started jerking him off faster and whispering about what he's going to do later.

He moaned and whined before his orgasm hit.

He got lost in the feeling and it took him a minute to come back. He could see Rex giving him an adoring look.

He leaned forward and kissed him.

"You are so beautiful."

He blushed before looking down.

"Looks like you could use some help."

He reached down and started stroking it.

He could here Rex moaning in approval.

He slid down the shower wall and came face to face with his husband's cock.

He swirled his tongue around the tip before taking his cock into his mouth.

He slowly went down until he started gagging.

He heard Rex moan and felt him lightly rock his hips against his mouth.

He sucked on his husband's cock and let him fuck into his mouth before his husband cumed into his mouth.

He swallowed before smirking at Rex's disheveled appearance.

They finished there shower before getting out.

They quickly got dressed and walked downstairs. Rex grabbed a pen and paper before sitting on the kitchen table.

He made breakfast for himself while Rex started making a list of all the things they had to do. He occasionally named a few things they had to do.

This Christmas was going to be really busy for them and they needed a list to make sure everything was ready.

Rex moved on to a list that had presents for everyone.

"We have a lot of people we need to give gifts to."

"I know."

Rex started writing down different people before pausing.

"I have Obi-Wan and Ahsoka on the list. Are we getting anything else for your family?"

Anakin turned away and but his lip. After his family found out he was gay they abandoned him.

He still remembers being 17 and his father finding him diary. His father had screamed and started attacking him before kicking him out of the house.

He remembers running to Rex's house with tears in his eyes and telling him what happened.

Rex's family had accepted him with open arms.

After that he tried calling his family but everyone turned him away.

He still gets tears.in his eyes thinking about it. Ahsoka his little sister and his older brother Obi-Wan had been the only ones to accept him. Besides his Grandma Shmi, but she was in an old home and couldn't take care of him

Obi-Wan was in collage at the time and couldn't take care of him having to live in the dorms and Ahsoka was to young.

So he lived with Rex's family until collage.

He turned around smiling softly but there were still tears in his eyes. Whenever he thought about his family he always got really sad.

"You forgot Shmi my grandma."

"Right if course. Were sending her a ham right?"

"Yes, a honey baked ham. Her favorite."

They both laughed before Rex opened his arms.

"Come here Cyare."

He walked over and Rex pulled him into his lap before wrapping his arms around him.

"It's going to be okay."

"I know. It's just that sometimes I still think about them."

"I know, but they don't matter. You have people who love you."

He smiled softly and kissed Rex.

"Thank you."

"I love you Cyare. I always want you to be happy."

He smiled.

"I'm happy whenever I'm with you."

Rex held him close and he cuddled into him.

"We should get Cody and Obi-Wan dish towels. I know they were complaining about not having enough."

"Okay Cyare."

"We should get Ahsoka those boots she was asking for and Boba wanted that nerf gun remember."

"Good idea."

Rex started writing those down before saying.

"I think Dad needs a new jacket. The one he has now is really old and falling apart."

"Okay, sounds good. Did you know Fives just wants us to get him a gift card."

Rex laughs.

"Yeah, I know. I was thinking we could make him work for it."

He pulled back to look at Rex.

"I like that idea. What else do we need though?"

"I'm not sure. Let me look at the list. I know Tup wants comic books. Hardcase wants a giant Hershey kiss. Echo wants that new fantasy book."

"I know Kix wants little plants for his garden and Jesse wants a cowboy hat. Dogma wants headphones."

"Okay, I'm writing that all down."

"Who else do we need?"

"We need a gift for Fox."

"Yikes, he's hard to find a present for."

Rex sighs.

"I know."

"Let's ask Quinlan he would probably know."

"That's true."

"What else is on the list."

Rex looked at the list before saying.

"We have a lot of things to do."

He smirked.

"I guess, we better get started."

"Yep."

"What's first?"

"We need a tree."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a tree is hard especially when kids are running. People are being annoying and it's raining.

It was 8:00 at night and pouring rain. When they went to get there Christmas tree. They had decided on a noble fur and we're driving to the scout's tree lot.

"Why is it that every time we get a tree, It rains?"

"I don't know but I like the rain."

"I know cyare."

Rex turned on the radio and started playing Christmas music.

He tapped on the wheel while driving in the rain.

Anakin started dancing in his seat and smiling.

"I love this song."

Rex laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would love a sappy love song."

"It's not.just a sappy love song. It's a sappy Christmas love song."

"Oh, how could I forget."

"Let's watch some Hallmark movies after we put up the tree."

"Those movies are terrible. Why do you even like them?"

"There cute. Besides everyone is so happy."

"But there so bad."

"But the background looks so pretty and magical."

"Yeah, okay."

Rex parked the car before turning to Anakin.

"Were here."

Rex smiled looking out the window.

"Look at all those tree's."

"It's a tree lot so I hope, there are a lot of trees."

"Shut up."

He smiled before adjusting his raindeer hat and opening the door.

He followed Rex inside and they started looking for a tree.

"You know, for someone who doesn't like Hallmark movies. You are always watching them with me."

"That's because I want to spend time with you. Even if you watch terrible Hallmark movies."

He blushed before turning to look at a tree.

"Shut up."

"I can't help that it's true. After all I married you."

Even though it was raining he could feel his face on fire.

"Let's go find a tree."

They started looking at each one before he pointed at a large tree.

"Look at that tree."

Rex walked over examining it.

"I don't know. The base is really big."

He looked down.

"I see."

They moved on to a different tree.

They decided to look for a tree that was bigger then them. But not by to much. They didn't want to struggle putting on the star and ornaments.

He looked at another tree and started examining it. He looked at the side and noticed a huge chunk was missing.

He moved along looking at other tree's when he suddenly slipped on the ground.

He looked down and saw that the rain had made the ground really slippery.

He reminded himself to be careful before moving on.

He was walking toward this one tree that looked really nice. When a little kid came out of nowhere and ran past him.

While the kids was running he pushed past him which caused him to fall. Luckily before he hit the ground his Cyare grabbed him and held him against his chest.

They stayed like that for a moment before another little kid ran out of the tree's and pushed past them.

They both tripped and fell to the floor.

He was cushioned by Rex's chest but Rex's head hit the hard group with a thump.

They must have made a lot of noise because some of the scout's came out to check on them.

One of the kid's helped him up before they helped pick Rex up who groaned in pain. He looked a little out of it but mostly okay.

They walked Rex to a chair and had him sit down before grabbing a first aid kit.

He worriedly looked at his husband and made sure he wasn't bleeding.

"I'm okay Cyare, I just hit my head."

"I'm just checking. Who were those kids anyway."

"I don't know Cyare. But I'm glad you weren't hurt."

He lightly brushed Rex's cheek.

"I would prefer it, if you weren't injured."

"I'm okay, I promise."

"Just then a scout returned with an ice pack."

"Here you go."

Rex lightly pressed the ice to the back of his head and grimaced.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a little cold."

They stayed like that for a while before a woman rudely cleared her throat staring at them.

"I picked my tree. Go get it."

"I'm sorry we don't work here."

The woman scoffed.

"I don't care. Get my tree for me."

"No. Leave me alone. My husband is hurt."

The rude woman looked at them in disgust.

"You two are disgusting. Being gay is a sin."

He just stared at her in suprise before tears started forming in his eyes. He no longer saw the woman in front of him. Instead he sees his family turning there back on him.

The woman ignores him and starts telling them how they are mistakes and how there dirty and wrong.

Rex is extremely tense and looks over at his husband to see tears rolling down his face.

He wraps his arms around his husband and pulls him close.

He isn't sure what he's going to do but he knew that they needed to get out if here.

He was about to see if he could make a run for it when two adults came out of the tree's with the scout's behind them.

The kids must have gone for help because the parents walked over and told the woman to leave.

They weren't going to sell her a tree when she treats people like that.

She huffed getting angry before saying that they should be ashamed for supporting them and that she wouldn't waist her money on a bunch of sinners.

She then called her two little kids which were the same kids who knocked them down.

One of the kids tried to throw a rock at them while screaming about how gross they were.

Anakin was sobbing now and he held him tighter.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. Let's get you a tree real fast. We have a nice noble fur over there."

"Thank you. We would love it."

The parents had the scout's go get the trees while he gave them a check.

It didn't take long before the tree was on top of the car and they were driving away.

Anakin was driving because he might have a concussion.

He looked over and could see Anakin softly trembling.

He held one of his hands.

"It's okay, Cyare. Your safe. Your safe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decorating the tree.

When they got home. They were both cold and a little shaken from everything that happened.

They worked together to put up the tree.

They carried the tree into the house and put it up before making sure there was enough water for the tree.

When they were done they trudged up the stairs and took a warm shower.

They both didn't want to put on any pajamas and instead fell into bed naked before curling up together.

Anakin made sure to set an alarm for the middle of the night to check on Rex.

They enjoyed the feel of there skin touching. It helped ground them and remind them they were safe.

In the middle of the night Anakin awoke up and checked on Rex who was perfectly fine before going back to sleep.

He did that a few more times before morning.

They spent the next day working before coming home and decorating the tree.

They searched through boxes looking for lights to put on the tree.

Anakin gently set the angel aside before looking at the box again.

He pulled out a bunch of lights that were tangled together.

He sighed before working to untangle them.

Rex helped him by making sure the lights worked and fixing any broken lights.

They turned in Christmas music while working in a comfortable silence.

It took them a while but they finally had there lights ready to go into the tree.

"Let's start with this string of lights."

They walked over and started wrapping the lights around the tree. They had to work together making sure the string of lights didn't get stuck.

They grabbed another string of lights and continued wrapping them around the trees.

They continued to wrap strings of lights around the tree until the tree had lights all over.

When they were they grabbed the box full of ornaments and worked on putting them on.

Anakin grabbed an ornament that had a picture of when they were younger.

"Look at how young we look."

Rex looked over before saying.

"I think we made that in the first grade. I'm pretty sure we have ornaments with our hand size from that grade."

He dug through the box for a moment before holding them up triumphantly.

"I found it."

"Wow, look at how small our hands were."

Anakin smiled softly before grabbing different ornaments.

He laughed when he found the one Fives gave them a few years ago. It was still as ugly as ever.

Rex groaned looking at it.

Anakin smirked while hanging it on the tree.

"We should get him back for that."

Rex stared at the eye sore of an ornament and agreed.

Anakin smiled when he saw an ornament that looked like food.

"This one looks delicious."

Rex looks over before saying.

"You say that ever year."

"Well it's true."

Rex started digging through the boxes before looking up.

"A lot of these ornaments have food in them."

"I like food."

"I know you do Cyare."

Anakin continued putting on ornaments before looking at a pumpkin pie ornament.

"We should get pumpkin pie."

Rex looked over before saying.

"I will put it on the list."

"Yay."

They continued to put on ornaments before Rex looked at him.

"We can put the rest on the other tree."

Anakin looked at the ornaments before agreeing.

"We should work on stringing popcorn onto the tree."

"Okay, just give me a moment. I need to see if I got any new messages from Obi-Wan."

"Okay."

Anakin grabbed his phone and looked to see if he got any messages.

Rex went and grabbed himself a snack before working on popping the popcorn.

Anakin walked in a few minutes later with a needle and thread.

"Let's start working. We have a lot of work bro do."

They spent the next hour talking and putting popcorn onto string's. It was difficult and they both stabbed themselves a few times.

When they were finally finished Anakin cracked his back and yawned.

"Let's go put these on our tree."

"They both were tired and wanted to be done as fast as possible"

They worked together to string the popcorn onto the tree before putting on ornaments.

When they were done they both sat back on the couch and admired there work.

Both trees looked amazing. Anakin happily looked at them before frowning.

They forgot the angel for there tree and the star for the other tree.

"We forgot something."

"What did we forget?"

"We forgot the angel and the star."

"Where is the angel?"

"It's over here. Help me put it on."

They worked together putting the angel on. When they were done they put the star on the other tree and looked at the trees.

"Finally, were done."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decorating the house.

"I don't want to."

"Come on Anakin we need to decorate the house."

"But I'm tired."

"I know Cyare. But I want to get this done."

Anakin pouted and crossed his arms.

"I don't wanna and you can't make me."

Rex sighed before picking his husband up.

"Stop being fussy and help me."

Anakin squeeked before crossing his arms.

"You can't make me."

Rex sighed before walking over and dropping Anakin onto the couch.

"Then I guess you won't get a special treat for helping."

This attracted Anakin's attention because he sat up.

What special treat?"

"You'll see."

Anakin pouted before saying.

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you but it's something your going to really like."

Anakin looked thoughtful for a moment before saying.

"Fine."

He silently cheered before helping his Cyare up.

"Let's put the lights on the rooof first."

They walked into the garage and grabbed the ladder.

"Can you get the light's inside."

"Yes."

He walked inside and started digging in a box full of decorations.

When he found it he quickly ran outside not wanting his husband to wait.

"Here you go."

"Thank you Cyare. Now help me put these lights up."

"Okay."

Rex climbed on to the ladder before looking down at him.

"Can you hold the ladder?"

"Yes."

He held the latter making sure Rex wouldn't fall, while passing him the lights or a clip that held the lights.

They worked together to wrap the lights around the front of there house. 

When they worked together, it didn't take them long before they were done.

They both smiled and admired there work. They made sure all of the lights were working before going back inside to grab more decorations.

They walked inside and started looking for outside decorations.

Rex grabbed some strings of lights and put them on the bushes.

But before that they made sure the lights worked before using them and made sure each string was connected to each other. So they didn't have to restart.

He worked on opening different boxes and setting out decorations to be put up. While they were working they listened to Christmas music. When he was done getting the outside decorations out of there boxes he worked on putting fake snow on to the windows.

When he was done he helped Rex with putting out the inflatable decorations.

They had two inflatables one was a snowman and the other was a the grinch. When they were both set up and working.

They went back inside and grabbed more decorations Rex put grabbed the giant candy cane lights and started putting them out along with the giant present lights.

Anakin worked on hanging garland around the stairs. He made sure to wrap the garland around the stairs and had to back up a few times after loosing his pattern.

They both worked on setting up the train, that goes around the tree. They put down each track and set up the train before making sure it worked. When the train went in a full circle they turned there attention to the chimney.

They worked on putting decorations on the mantle of there chimney

"Is there anything else we need to do?"

"We need to set up the little village and hang a few signs."

"I can hang up a few signs if you set up the little village."

He grabbed a few Christmas signs and started hanging them around. Before grabbing the nutcracker and putting him out.

Rex worked on setting up the little village before making sure everything worked.

When he was sure everything was working he turned to see Anakin hanging his last sign.

Anakin turned around and walked over before saying.

"Can I have my treat now?"

Rex smirked while pretending to think about it.

"Come on, please?"

"Okay, Anakin. Since you helped me with the Christmas decorations. You get your treat."

"Yay!"

Rex grabbed his hand before leading him to the bedroom.

Rex started kissing him before pushing him onto the bed.

Rex climbed on top before kissing him.

When they pulled back he removed his shirt and helped to remove Rex's.

Rex kissed and sucked down his neck and chest before reaching his hips.

He pulled down his pants causing him to shiver.

Rex sucked on his hip before removing his underwear.

He blushed being fully naked before Rex grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times.

He moaned and tried to push into his hands. But he was stopped by hands holding his hips down.

"P-please Rex."

Rex kissed him before pulling off his own clothes.

"Okay, Cyare."

Rex grabbed the lube and circled his hole with a finger before pushing in.

Anakin whined and cried out.

He stretched Anakin with two fingers. While Anakin begged him for more.

He pushed in another finger going agonizingly slow.

Anakin cried and begged for more.

He pushed in two more fingers and spread him open.

Anakin was panting and withering under his touch.

He used his other hand to play with Anakin's nipples causing him to moan and beg for his cock.

He could see Anakin's eye's were glazed over with lust.

He smirked before pulling out.

Anakin whined at the lost.

He slicked up his cock before grabbing Anakin's hips to steady him.

Anakin kept begging and tears were falling down his cheeks.

He pushed in and felt Anakin moan.

He stayed there making sure Anakin adjusted before moving again.

He pushed in and out moaning at how tight Anakin is.

"A-anakin you feel so good. So tight."

Anakin moaned.

He searched for his prostate before hitting it every time. Anakin moaned and cried out while he pounded inti him.

"Good boy Anakin. Good boy."

Anakin cried out before cuming on his stomach.

Anakin's tight hole tightened causing him to cum deep inside of Anakin.

Anakin was still shaking from the aftershocks when he went to the bathroom and grabbed a wet towel. Before wiping Anakin off.

When he was done he threw the towl onto the floor and fell into the bed.

He grabbed his husband pulling him close and cuddling before they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Rex build a snowman.

When they awoke up it was snowing outside. Anakin jumped up and instantly winced. His muscles were still sore from there activities last night. But it was worth it.

He smiled before looking out the window again and ignoring his sore body he quickly got dressed.

He must have made a lot of noise getting ready because Rex yawned before sleepily opening his eyes.

"Cyare, what are you doing up?"

"It's snowing."

Rex looked out the window before tugging the blanket tighter around him and looked at the clock.

"Come back to bed Cyare, it's 6:00 in the morning."

"But it's snowing."

"We can play in it later."

He watched as Rex flipped over and fell asleep again.

He rolled his eyes before looking out the window.

He could see the white fluffy snow start to pile up and couldn't wait to get outside.

He was born in a desert and had never seen snow until he was older. The first time he had seen snow in real life. He had ran out of the house and into the freezing cold.

He remembers how he was shivering but to excited to go back inside.

He tried to make a snow angel and snow man but he failed at both and only ended up covering himself in snow.

He remembers how the very next day he got a fever and had to rest. Which caused him to miss out on sledding with his friends.

Rex had been one such friend and after he found out he was sick.

Rex had made him soup to help with his fever and spent the day with him.

He was broken out of his flashback by Rex wrapping his arms around him and kissing his shoulder.

He sighed and pressed against him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about the first time I saw snow."

"I remember that. You got sick and I brought you soup."

"Yeah."

They stared out the window watching the snow fall.

"Let's get ready."

He looked over excited and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Really?"

"Yes. Let's get ready so we can go outside."

"We can make soup when were done."

"Okay."

They got ready making sure to have lots of layer's.

"Anakin put on your big fluffy coat. I don't want you to get sick."

"I am. We should spray our boots to make them water proof."

"That's a good idea."

When they were done getting ready. They were both wrapped in multiple layers and looked really warm.

"Come on Cyare, let's go."

They walked downstairs before spraying there shoes making sure there water proof.

"I'll go make breakfast."

"Okay, Ani I will be with you shortly. I just need to grab something.

He walked into the kitchen and started making oatmeal. It was quick and easy while also being warm.

When he was done. Rex walked into the kitchen with a scarf in his hands.

"Here you go. I got us matching scarf's."

He smiled taking the scarf and wrapping it around himself.

"Let's eat breakfast before going outside."

They quickly eat breakfast before heading to the door.

"What do you want to do first."

"I want to make a snowman."

They walked outside and even through all the layers he shivered.

"It's freezing."

"I'm well aware Ani."

He looked over at Rex before pointing at the snow.

"Let's make a snowman there."

Rex looked over before saying.

"I can make the bottom."

"Okay, I can work on the head and the chest."

They both crouched down and started making piles of snow.

They work on sculpting it into circle's before stacking them from biggest to smallest.

Anakin looked around before finding a pile of rocks.

He walked over and put on the face while Rex put on the button's.

They grab an old ha from the house and a carrot.

Rex spots some branches and makes arms before they stand back and admire there work.

"I think we're done."

"How about we make another one."

Before Rex can respond Anakin is already in the snow making another snowman.

"I don't want the first snowman to get lonely."

Rex laughs but agrees to help Anakin after he uses his puppy eye's on him.

He can never resist those eyes.

"Okay, Fine."

He crouched down and started pilling snow.

He shaped it into a giant circle and helped Anakin put the body and head on the snowman.

They walked inside and got another old hat and grabbed a carrot for the nose.

They walked out and put them on before using rocks to make the rest of the face and buttons.

"Yay, were done and they both look amazing."

He smiled at his adorable husband and pulled him in before kissing him.

"Your so cute."

Anakin was bright red.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow.

It was the next day and there was still snow on the ground.

They had work that day and couldn't play in the snow again like yesterday.

"How about we play in the snow later?"

Rex laughed before agreeing.

At work Rex asked his family for help. He wanted to surprise Anakin when he got home.

They happily agreed to help and started working on plans.

They decided to close shop early and go to his house and set everything up.

When they got to his house they quickly got to work.

They worked together making sure to have everything ready for the suprise.

When they were done they all hid from sight.

Anakin pulled up in his car and opened the door before stepping out.

That was when he was hit with a snowball.

He gasped in shock before another one in a different direction hit him.

He tried to take cover but suddenly snowballs were flying at him from all directions.

H couldn't even see where they were coming from.

He tried to make his way inside but was stopped by Fives grabbing his arm and leading him to a snow fort.

When he got there he noticed that half of Rex's family was there.

He saw Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were ducking for cover before throwing more snowballs.

"What's going on?"

Jesse turned to him.

"Your husband is a tyrant. We must stop him."

He stared at Jesse confused before being handed a snowball.

He looked at everyone throwing snowballs before looking over.

He could just make out a fort on the other side.

He looked at his snowball before looking at the fort and throwing his snow ball.

He smiled and started scooping up more snow.

He threw a few more before the opposite side started charging them with Rex at the front.

Everyone on his side started scrambling to make snowballs.

He started quickly making one before rapidly throwing.

He laughed while watching Rex try and dodge the snowballs.

Rex eventually realized his plan didn't work and ran back to cover along with everyone else.

He looked over at Obi-Wan when he saw Cody on the other side.

"I'm not the only one with a tyrant of a husband."

"That may be true but your's is worse."

He just rolled his eyes and turned to Ahsoka who looked absolutely gleeful throwing snowballs at people. Just then Hardcase got up and tried to charge them.

He didn't last long before he was nailed in the face with 3 snowballs.

He went down with a cry.

"We need to save him."

Ahsoka ran out and tried to save Hardcase.

"Charge."

Everyone on his side got up and started charging the other base.

But they were stopped when the other base started charging after them.

They quickly started throwing snowballs at each other.

He could hear the sounds of people being hit with snowballs.

Just then both Cody and Rex jumped up and started charging at him.

Obi-Wan went after Cody while he went after Rex.

He threw a snowball at him before dodging another one.

They focused on each other and let everyone else fall away.

This was all about them.

They suddenly charged each other and started hand to hand fighting.

He was able to get Rex to the floor but it did not last long before he was flipped over.

He refused to surrender and broke free.

They continued going after each other until calling it a tie.

"That was fun."

"Yeah, it was."

Rex pulled him closer before kissing his cheek.

"Now who wants hot cocoa."

Everyone agreed and they went inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Anakin talk by the fire.

The next day Anakin and Rex played around a little in the snow that was starting to melt before going inside.

Yesterday there had been a lot of people over and a lot of excitement. Today they had decided to hang out together and talk.

When they walked inside cold and shivering. They grabbed some blankets and started the fire.

Rex moved two chairs so they were near the fire and spread blankets on them. While Anakin got them some food and wine.

When he returned he set the food on the table between them and looked at Rex.

"How was your day today?"

"It was fun, everyone was talking about yesterday. Apparently Cody dumped a bunch of snow down Obi-Wan's shirt when they got home and now he's fearing for his life."

He laughed before saying.

"Oh yeah, Obi-Wan is definitely going to do something and get back at him. He better watch his back."

"Yeah, I can't wait to find out what happens."

"I can ask Obi-Wan to film it for you."

"Really, that would be great."

"You need your blackmail against Cody don't you."

"Yep, dad keeps asking when we are going to have kids."

He could feel himself getting red.

"Woah, Cyare you look like a tomato. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just Jango wanting us to have kids."

"Yeah, he wants grandchildren and keeps bothering me and Cody. Which is why I need the blackmail, everytime dad brings it up Cody always throws me under the bus."

"Well, does your dad know that I can't get pregnant despite our many activities."

He watched as Rex's face turned red and he looked at him in shock.

"We can't just say that to my dad."

"It's not like he doesn't know."

"Of course he knows. In fact my siblings even created a chart that has how many days since I had sex."

He looked over in suprise.

"Really!"

Rex was rubbing his head and looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, I've tried to take it down but my brother's keep putting it back up. They think there funny when they do that."

"Yeah well how many days since the last time you had sex."

"Three days."

"Oh, well there not wrong."

"I know but it's so annoying."

"How about we bring that number down to zero days."

Rex snapped his head up looking at him with a grin.

"Oh really."

He got up and sat on Rex's lap.

"Yes really. Let's bring it down to zero."

Rex kissed the inside of his wrist before squeezing his thighs and carrying him to the bed.

He squeeked but hung on while being carried upstairs.

Rex set him down before pulling him close and kissing him.

They stood there kissing and panting before he pulled off his shirt.

Rex smiled before pushing him onto the bed.

He felt the back of his knee hit the edge of the bed.

He looked up and saw Rex removing his shirt before getting on top of him and kissing each other.

He scraped his nails on Rex's back while kissing him.

They started dry humping each other moaning and panting before Rex pulled away with wide eyes.

"I forgot to turn off the fireplace. I also have to put salt on the driveway."

The moment was ruined and he groaned.

Rex kissed him before whispering.

"We can finish this tomorrow."

He then grabbed his shirt and left the room.

He layed down and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas caroling

Rex was sitting in his office working when his father Jango knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He looked up and saw his father walk in with a piece of paper in his hands. He grabbed a chair and sat down while staring at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Besides me not having any grandchildren."

He looked up before saying.

"Anakin wanted me to tell you that despite our lack of trying he can't actually get pregnant."

It was silent for a moment before Jango burst out laughing.

"This is why I love Ani. You two are perfect for each other."

He looked up again to see a soft smile on his dad's face. Embarrassed he looked away and noticed the paper in his father's hand.

"What's the paper for."

Jango looked at it for a moment before saying.

"It's an invitation for Christmas caroling later today. I wanted to ask if you and Anakin will be coming tonight.",

"Yes we will be there. Anakin has it marked into his phone."

"Alright then. I better go talk to your brother Cody. Hopefully I can get grandchildren out of him."

Jango was a bout to leave before he looked over his shoulder.

"If you guys are always trying to have children how come the board says you two haven't had sex in four days. Is everything alright? Are you to fighting?"

He growled while glaring at the stupid board.

"No, we were about to yesterday but then we got distracted because we forgot to do somethings."

Jango chuckled.

"Well it looks like your going another day without it because your going to have a long day today."

He sighed.

"I know."

Jango smiled at him one last time before walking out and closing the door.

He sat there in silence thinking about what his dad said.

He's definitely going to plan something special later on.

The rest of the day passes quickly with Fives and Jesse using the board to mock him.

He keeps erasing it but the same number always appears. He suspect's it's Cody who keeps putting the number back.

The smug bastard. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but he was going to do something. His brother was going down.

When he got home he saw Anakin laying out some lights and two santa hats.

"Hey Rex, how was work?"

He groaned.

"Everyone in my family is driving me crazy."

Anakin looked at him in concern.

"What happened?"

"Dad asked about grandchildren I told him what you said."

Anakin looked nervous at that.

"You did?"

"Yes, he laughed and thought it was hilarious."

Anakin softly smiled.

"Hey, it's okay. Jango likes you he thought it was funny."

Anakin looked down.

"I know, it's just....."

Anakin trailed off.

"I know, but he's not Qui Gon."

Anakin flinched at the name.

"It's okay, Cyare. Your Okay. I love you and you are not alone."

Anakin gives him a shaky smile and he can see tears in his eyes. He opens his arms and Anakin walks over and hugs him back.

They stand like that hugging before Anakin pulls away.

"Thank you and I love you too."

He smiled before kissing his husband's cheek.

"Let's get ready for caroling. We don't want to be late."

Anakin grimaced at the thought.

"Last person there has to buy everyone food afterwards."

They quickly got dressed and were the third one's there.

They stood around talking before everyone came. Fives was the last one to come and everyone cheered happily at the thought of food.

Jango came out and gave everyone a candle and the lyrics for the songs.

Walking together they went door to door singing Carol's.

People looked really excited to hear them sing. When they were done they passed them candy canes before going to the next door.

They sang figgy pudding and actually got some.

Echo tried some of it but spit it out right after.

"Figgy pudding is disgusting. I don't know why were singing about it."

Everyone laughed and walked to the next door.

At the next door they sang Grandma got ran over by a raindeer. Which Hardcase was overjoyed by and started jumping up and down while singing.

Tup tried to get away from Hardcase when his candle got to close to his hair.

When the door closed Tup turned to Hardcase

"Hardcase!!! You almost caught my hair on fire. Watch were your waving your candle."

"Oops sorry Tup."

They continued going door to door singing for another two hours before going to a restaurant.

All of there feet hurts and they were all cold. But they were happy.

Thay all ordered food and talked amongst themselves.

When they were done everyone went there sperate ways.

When Rex and Anakin got home they tiredly changed clothes before laying down in bed together and falling asleep the moment their head's hit the pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot cocoa

Rex had something very special planned today.

They both had the day off and he wanted to enjoy it with his husband.

"Wake up Anakin I have a suprise for you."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you, it's a suprise."

Anakin whined before getting out of bed and getting dressed.

He went downstairs and made breakfast for them.

Anakin ran in a moment later looking panicked.

"What's burning."

He rolled his eyes and tried to tell his husband to stop joking when he turned around and saw that the bacon was burning.

He ran over and quickly took the bacon out only to find it burnt.

He looked at it before sighing and putting his hand on the counter.

He stayed like that for a moment before he jumped up and turned to the stove remembering the pancakes he was making

He smiled when he saw Anakin watching over them and flipping them over.

"I got this Cyare, why don't you set the table and I will cook breakfast."

"Thank you so much Ani."

He made sure to kiss his husband on the cheek while he was walking toward the table. 

Anakin quickly got to work and fixed breakfast before setting down there food.

They sat in a comfortable silence eating breakfast before Anakin said.

"Why where you cooking breakfast? I usually do that."

Rex sighed.

"I wanted to make today special. That's why I was cooking so you wouldn't have to."

He blushed before saying.

"Thank you Rex."

Rex smiled and they continued eating.

When they were done eating they put there plates in the sink.

"So, what now?"

"I was thinking we could go on a walk."

"Okay."

They put on there snow wear and walked outside.

"Come on Ani, I found this really beautiful trail on my last walk."

They walked along the trail holding hands and looking around.

It was so cold ice has formed on the branches making them look like crystal.

The snow that was left sparkled in the sun.

They continued walking and could see bits of ice in the small pond by there house.

"It's so beautiful."

Rex looked at him with a soft smile.

"Not as beautiful as you."

He blushed and started pulling Rex along.

"Come on Rex, we still have a lot to do today."

When they finished the trail they both walked inside feeling cold.

Rex started a fire in the fireplace.

While he started making hot cocoa.

He grabbed his favorite recipe and got to work.

He grabbed the jug of milk and dumped it in the saucepan over low medium heat.

He grabbed a whisk and started whisking in cocoa powder and sugar, heating it until warm.

He felt Rex press against his back while he whisked kissing the back of his neck.

He turned around and kissed his husband before turning around and pressing into him.

Once the milk was warm he added chocolate chips whisking them together until they melted.

He then added a dash of vanilla extract.

When he was done Rex grabbed two cups and he poured them in.

"Extra whip cream, with crushed peppermint on top."

"Yes."

Rex put the toppings on before setting the mugs on the table.

He sat down and they started drinking their hot cocoa.

"I don't know how you can stand that much sugar."

He just shrugged his shoulders and continued drinking.

When they were done. Rex put the mugs away and picked him up.

"Rex what are you doing?"

"I'm having my wicked way with you."

He laughed while Rex walked him to the couch.

He bounced on the couch from being set down and grabbed a blanket curling up.

"Are you cold Cyare?"

"I'm always cold."

Rex sat down.mext to him and pressed him close.

They snuggled together while watching TV.

While they were watching TV. They kept getting distracted by the feel of each other's bodies.

They kept looking over at each other before Rex just looked over and said.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Of course Rex."

They started making out while the movie was going on. Rex wrapped his arms around him and continued to kiss him.

Anakin started moaning into the kiss.

Rex took the chance to lick into his mouth. Before pushing him onto his back.

Anakin moaned and started humping his thigh.

He grabbed Rex's shirt and pulled it off taking the chance to feel his chest.

He ran his hands up and down feeling his body and the way his muscles moved.

Rex moved down and started kissing and licking his neck.

He made sure to leave a mark. Claiming Anakin as his.

"You taste so sweet."

He moaned and pressed his hard cock against his thigh.

"Ugh... please Rex"

He started panting and removed his shirt.

Rex instantly started attacking his nipples kissing and licking them.

He moaned and started begging.

"Please..... Please Rex."

Rex continued to suck on his nipples before pulling away and pulling off his pants.

He gasped and Rex lightly pressed against it.

"Your so beautiful, so hard for me."

He gasped and moaned before quickly removing Rex's pants and underwear.

It always suprised him just how big Rex was. He looked at his husband's beautiful cock before licking his lips.

"Can I taste it?"

"Ye-s-s."

He grabbed the base of Rex's cock and started moving his hand before putting the tip in his mouth.

He kissed and licked the tip before going down on it.

Rex gasped in suprise while he chocked on his cock.

The vibrations caused Rex to gasp and moan.

Anakin pulled back before putting his cock in his mouth.

He sucked on it for a few more minutes before pulling away.

"Please Rex...I want to feel you in me."

Rex shivered in arousal and opened a drawer grabbing lube.

He slicked up his fingers before pressing his first one in.

His finger went in easily and he looked at his husband.

"I already stretched myself in the shower thinking about you. Putting your cock in me."

Rex shivered in arousal and put in two more fingers stretching him open.

He continued for a few minutes before pulling out.

Anakin moaned at the loss.

While Rex slicked up his cock and pressed in.

They both moaned.

"Your so tight."

Anakin shivered before saying.

"Please pl-please move."

He pressed in searching for his sweet spot. When he found it. Anakin gasped and cried out.

He continued hitting that same spot making Anakin see stars.

It didn't take long before his orgasm washed over him.

He cried out feeling his thighs shacking in arousal.

His vision blanked out.

A few moments later Rex joined him.

When they were both brought back to themselves. They curled up and fell asleep ignoring the mess around them.


	10. Chapter 10

Rex had been tricked by his father into holding the annual gingerbread house contest at his house.

Every year the Fett's get together during the holidays and compete in a gingerbread contest. The winner gets a special prize that changes every year.

When Anakin was first introduced to the tradition. He was surprised by how happy everyone and how open they were.

If his family ever did something like this. They wouldn't be having fun. They probably wouldn't even compete against each other.

But it didn't matter because his family didn't have any Christmas traditions. Besides it didn't matter because his family besides Ahsoka and Obi-Wan hated him for being gay.

He shaked away the unhappy thought and turned to Rex who just informed him. That Jango tricked him into having the annual competition at his house.

"So, can we?"

Rex looked nervous and was scratching the back of his head.

"Of course we can. But you have to help me clean the house."

Rex looked at there mostly spotless home and agreed.

"Perfect, not I want you to clean the bathroom while I clean the kitchen."

"Okay, but let me turn on some Christmas music."

Rex walked over to the TV and turned on Siren.

He walked into the kitchen and started dancing to Grandma got ran over by a raindeer and started working.

He started by doing the dishes and dancing in place.

After that he started washing the counters and sweeping the floor.

He danced around with the broom listening to holly jolly Christmas before hearing a chuckle behind him.

Quickly he turned around and looked at Rex in suprise.

"Rex!!!!"

Rex walked over and took the broom from his hand. Leaning it against the wall before pressing their forehead's together.

"That was very cute."

He blushed and tried to look down feeling embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay Ani."

Rex wrapped his arms around his waist and he buried his face in Rex's neck.

"Let's dance Cyare."

He looked up at the term of endearment.

"O-okay."

They started dancing to the song I'll be home for Christmas.

They were slow dancing and holding each other close. Anakin was still unsure about dancing feeling self conscious.

Eventually they started getting more comfortable and we're dancing with each other.

Rex spun Anakin around and they danced.

They laughed and smiled before the song all I want for Christmas is you.

They started singing along and everytime it said all I want for Christmas is you. They would point at each other laughing.

When the song was over. Rex pulled him close and dipped him before kissing him.

When they pulled away Rex kissed his neck before saying.

"All I want for Christmas is you."

He laughed before saying.

"Then I guess your getting what you wanted because you have me."

Rex pulled him close and smiled before whispering.

"You have me as well."

They held each other slow dancing before Anakin pulled away.

"We still have a lot more to clean."

Rex groaned before grabbing the broom.

"I need this."

"Hey, no complaining it's your family that's coming over."

"It's your family too."

He smiled softly before saying.

"Yeah, it is."


	11. Chapter 11

It was the next day and they were in a rush.

They had stayed up really late last night cleaning the house. Which had caused them to sleep in today.

"Rex! Rex!"

Rex groaned before covering his head with a pillow. Before groggily saying.

"W-what?"

"We over slept."

Rex jumped out of bed with wide eyes.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

They quickly started getting ready.

A few times they would fall down trying to get ready.

They needed to go to the store and get all of the supplies for the gingerbread houses.

They also had to get all of the materials ready and get extra chairs for everyone and extra tables.

They grabbed a couple of bars for breakfast and drove off to the store.

They walked inside and started looking for the gingerbread kits.

"Over here, I found them."

He pointed out a bunch of different gingerbread kits before grabbing different one's.

"Let's get other candy's."

They walked to a different aisle and grabbed a bunch of candy.

"We need to hurry. They will be here in less than an hour."

They quickly finished shopping before going to the self checkout.

"Do we have everything?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

They put the groceries in the car and drove back home.

"Let's set everything up."

They walked into the garage and grabbed extra chairs and tables.

Before setting them up and organizing everything they have.

They put different candies in bowls and laid frosting out for everyone.

The moment they were finished. The doorbell rang.

Rex opened the door and saw.

Jango and Boba standing there.

"Is everything set up?"

"Yes."

Jango and Boba walked inside and Boba grabbed a kit.

"I'm going to do this one because I'm here first."

"That's the one Hardcase always gets."

"Exactly. It's payback."

Rex looked at Anakin before hiding the one Cody usually uses.

"Payback."

He shakes his head before answering the door.

Cody and Obi-Wan walked inside.

Rex tried to hide his smirk when Cody walked over and couldn't find his usual gingerbread kit.

"Where is it?"

Rex looked at him with pleading eyes. That asked for him to lie.

"The store was missing some kits. I'm sorry Cody."

Cody pouted and Obi-Wan rubs his back.

"It's okay, you can use the same kind of kit I use."

Cody looked at it frowning.

"Okay."

Rex looked overjoyed and went to answer the door.

Fives, Echo, Jesse and Kix walked in. Hardcase was just behind them having jumped out of the car and ran up.

Fives and Hardcase ran to the kitchen almost Knocking Anakin and Obi-Wan down.

Which caused them to receive glares from both Rex and Cody.

They both quickly grabbed their gingerbread houses. Except Hardcase couldn't find his. He searched all around before looking at Boba and pointing at him.

"YOU!!!!"

"Ha ha it's payback."

Hardcase started chasing Boba around the house.

Kix, Jesse and Echo walked inside and grabbed their kits before looking at Fives.

"Don't look at me like that."

Echo smiled before staring at him.

Jango tried to stop Hardcase and Boba from running around. Before saying.

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes, Tup and Ahsoka have just arrived."

"Thank you, Kix."

"I want two people at every table."

Everyone moved to a table and stood by there gingerbread kits.

"You all have an hour. On your mark get set go."

Suddenly it was a flurry of movement. Everyone started opening there boxes and getting everything out.

They built up there gingerbread houses sprinkling candy and sugar all over.

When the hour was up. They judged the houses and decided Ahsoka was the winner.

Kix got second and Cody got third.

Fives and Hardcase both looked upset while Jesse looked excited.

"Kix can you share the prize with me."

"No."

Jesse pouted.

"But I'm your favorite brother."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"Your not getting anything."

Jango went and grabbed the suprise which was a 50 dollar gift card for Ahsoka. A 25 dollar gift cards for Jesse. A 10 dollar gift cards for Cody.

They spent the rest of the day playing games and trying to mooch off of the winners.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping

Anakin was out shopping for gifts. He was looking around trying to find the perfect gift for Rex.

He looked at all the local vendors. Buying things for Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.

He found this nice pair of boots for Ahsoka along with a beautiful headband and matching gloves. He got dish towels for Obi-Wan along with these cool looking sun glasses.

He thought about getting him something to spice up his and Cody's relationship. Just to embarrass him but thought against it for a whole minute.

Before deciding to get him something anyway as a joke.

He walked into the store looking around for something. When he came across golden shorts that said Juicy on the back in sparkly letter's.

He also found one that was the same color and said score.

Well he didn't want Cody to be let out of the fun. So he got him the one that says score.

He also grabbed a color for Obi-Wan and laughed when he customised the tag having it say property of Cody.

After that he was about to leave the store when he noticed a few sex books. He laughed at the one talking about getting it up.

When he was done at that store. He put his stuff in the car before looking around again.

He looked at the list of things to get people and walked to different stores.

He walked into this clothing store hoping to find something for Rex. When he found this really nice leather jacket.

He checked it over before getting it for Rex. He also found and ugly Christmas sweater for them to wear.

It looked really ugly but it was soft and probably really warm.

He smiled before getting it.

He spent the rest of the day shopping before tiredly making his way home.

"Cyare, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

Rex walked out of the living room and hugged him before taking his hand.

"You look tired."

He yawned.

"Today has just been really long."

"Do you need help, taking things in?"

"No, I got it."

"Okay Cyare."

There were a lot of things he had to take in but he didn't want Rex seeing the gift he got him.

Rex went back to watching TV while he put everything away.

When he was done he tiredly walked to the couch and sat down.

Rex looked over at him.

"Are you okay?"

"My feet hurt from all the standing."

Rex patted his lap.

"Put your feet up here."

Anakin happily moved and slung his feet across Rex.

Rex looked at his feet and started rubbing them.

Anakin moaned when he felt muscles loosen.

"That feels so good."

"I'm glad."

He moaned and closed his eyes.

"Thank you Rex."

"I'm happy to help."

He layed down and started to relax more and more before falling asleep on the couch.

Rex looked over and smiled when he saw his husband asleep.

"Let's get you to bed."

He picked Anakin up bridal style and carried him to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

let me make some Hot cocoa. Before we start."

"Okay, Ani."

Anakin walked to the kitchen and started making hot cocoa while Rex brought out different items that needed to be wrapped.

"We have a lot of gifts to wrap."

"Yeah, we do."

"How's the hot cocoa going."

"I just finished."

Anakin walked out of the kitchen and handed him a cup of hot chocolate.

He than sat down and grabbed a role of wrapping paper.

Rex watched as Anakin wrapped each gift.

"Can you put those gifts in bags?"

"Sure."

Rex silently worked on wrapping everything.

"I got some red and green tissue paper. It's right over there."

Anakin pointed behind him.

"Thanks Cyare."

Anakin blushed before saying.

"You should see what I got Cody and Obi-Wan."

Rex looked over at him.

"What did you get them?"

He smirked feeling really satisfied before showing Rex what was in one of the boxes.

Rex gasped and stared wide eyed.

"Your evil. It's perfect."

"Thank you. I try."

Rex looked at him amazement.

"My beautiful brave husband who is deliciously evil."

He smiled at the praise.

"I learn from the best."

Rex grabbed him and kissed him.

"You are devine. Absolutely devine."

He smiled and laughed while Rex kept kissing him.

Rex pushed him onto his back and continued kissing him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. But we still have work to do."

Rex frowned before sliding off of him.

"Okay, let's get back to work."

They continued wrapping in silence before Anakin looked up.

"You seem tense Cyare. Is something wrong?"

Rex sighed.

"Work has just been a little stressful today. That's all some of my brother's were being annoying."

He looked at Rex before wrapping the last present.

"Let me give you a massage?"

"A massage?"

"Yes, you massaged my feet yesterday so it's only fair I return the favor."

Rex looked at him unsure.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, your stressed and I want you to be relaxed."

"Thank you Cyare."

They put their wrapping mater away and went upstairs holding hands.

"Can you please take off your shirt Rex."

"Okay."

Rex pulled off his shirt before laying down on the bed.

He smiled happily before grabbing oil and pouring it on Rex's skin.

He shivered before saying.

"That's cold."

"Don't worry, it will warm up soon."

He started kneeding his muscles causing him to moan.

"That feels so good."

"I'm glad you think so."

He continued massaging Rex.

He worked on getting the knot's out of his back.

He could feel Rex's back was really tense.

He worked to slowly loosen Rex's muscles and make him relax.

Whenever he loosened a really tense muscle. Rex would moan out.

"Your hands are amazing."

"Thank you Rex."

When he was done. They decided to take a shower together.

"Thanks for massaging my back Ani."

"It was no problem. I love you and I want you to be happy."

Rex smiled before kissing him.

"You are so amazing."

He blushed before saying.

"So are you."


	14. Chapter 14

"Cyare, have you seen the stockings?"

"Ahsoka threw them out."

He looked over in alarm.

"Why in the world would she do that."

"She's making everyone a stocking with our names on them."

"Oh, okay."

"She's supposed to come by and drop it off in an hour."

"Okay."

"Do you want to snuggle?"

He laughed.

His Cyare always loved snuggling.

"Okay."

He walked over and sat on the couch.

Anakin instantly pressed himself against his side.

"Your so warm and cozy."

He smiled and pressed his Cyare against his side.

"Your always cold."

Anakin pouted.

"That's because it's always cold."

He watched as Anakin buried himself further in his arms.

"Comfortable?"

"Very."

He kissed his Cyare before pressing his face against his neck.

"You smell good."

"Thanks."

He started lightly kissing Anakin's neck and smirked when he felt Anakin shiver.

"Cold?"

Anakin moaned before saying shut up."

He laughed and continued attacking his neck.

He swirled one of his fingers against Anakin's curls.

"Your so amazing and beautiful."

Before Anakin could respond he bit down on his neck.

Anakin whined and shuddered at the force of his orgasm.

Rex released him and licked away the blood.

Anakin was still riding out his orgasm but when he was done. He turned to Rex and said.

"What was that for?"

"Oh nothing."

He looked down and cursed.

"Now I have to change. But I'm getting my revenge."

Before Rex could respond he palmed his prick.

Rex moaned before he sat down on the floor and put his head on Rex's lap.

"I think I'm liking this revenge."

Rex started pulling his prick out of his pants.

He watched as Anakin's eye's shined and he licked his lips.

"I want to taste it."

"I was hoping you were going to say that."

He started sucking the top before going down.

Rex moaned and cursed.

"Keep going. That feels so good."

Anakin sucked and used his other hand to grip the base and move his hand up and down.

"Your so perfect."

Anakin shivered at the praise.

He suddenly went all the way down. Going as far as he could. Which caused him to chock. The vibrations caused Rex to cum.

Anakin made sure to get every last drop.

"That was so good."

Rex brought him up and kissed him.

Anakin looked slightly dazed afterwards.

They sat trying to get there breath. when the doorbell rang.

"Shit."

They both looked at each other before Anakin looked at his pants. Which were now wet.

"I'm going to change. You answer the door."

"Okay love."

He slowly walked to the door and saw Ahsoka talking on the phone and holding two stockings.

Oh no. If it was a package he wouldn't have to do anything but if it's Ahsoka. He has to let her in and Anakin is still changing and he's a mess.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello Ahsoka."

"Hi Rex, I'm just dropping off the stockings. I can't stay I still have more to deliver."

She handed him the stockings in a rush before leaving.

He stared for a moment before closing the door.

"Who was it?"

"It was Ahsoka. But she left."

"Oh, ok."

Anakin came out with a new pair of clothes.

"Are those the new stockings?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see them."

Anakin walked over and grabbed a stocking.

"Wow these look amazing."

The stockings color was the same as a normal stocking. But the fabric used was super fuzzy. Rex had green trim around the end of the white part of his stocking. While he had a bell. There names were also sowed in with big white letters.

"Let's hang these up."

He walked over and hung his by the fireplace.

"It looks good."

Rex hung his and they both stepped back to look at it.


	15. Chapter 15

Today was just a boring day. It was nice and relaxing.

He sighed before putting on his apron.

Today was the perfect day to bake cookies.

He grabbed his favorite recipe and got to work making the cookies.

He smiled and felt himself relax even more. While he rolled the dough.

This time of year was always really stressful. He always has a lot to do. But he likes to take one day and just relax and bake cookies.

He put the first batch in the oven and turned on the timer.

Then he turned around and continued working.

He closed his eyes and just breathed smelling the cookies bake.

His husband was helping Tup bring in his new refrigerator.

His old one had sadly died when Fives decided to break it by being an idiot.

He sighed. Smiling because he didn't have to deal with that problem.

The timer went off and he turned around and took out the cookies.

He was about to put in the second batch when the doorbell rang.

He walked over and saw Obi-Wan outside.

"Yes?"

"Rex said you were making cookies."

"Yep."

"Can I help."

"Sure."

Obi-Wan followed him into the kitchen and he pointed at something.

"You can start there."

"Thanks."

So, what's been going on?"

"Well me and Cody are thinking about having kids."

"Wow that's wonderful news I'm so happy for you."

He went over and hugged Obi-Wan.

"I'm going to be an uncle."

"Oh no."

"Hey."

Obi-Wan laughed while he took out another batch of cookies and put a new one in.

"I think you and Rex are going to be great dad's."

Obi-Wan smiled softly.

"Thanks, I hope to be a better parent then ours."

Anakin instantly went silent and started rolling the dough.

"Anakin?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay."

"I'm fine."

He turned away and tried to will away the tears.

"You had it just as bad as me."

He could see Obi-Wan frown out of the corner of his eye.

"I wasn't the one thrown out."

"The only reason you weren't thrown out is because you were pretending to date Satine."

He could see Obi-Wan flinch.

"That's not true.aybe I didn't actually love Satine but I thought I did. At the time at least. I think I was trying to hide who I was. But you didn't and I always admired that. You were so brave."

He looked away again and could feel a tear fall.

"It doesn't matter now. I don't want to talk to our family ever again. For all I care they are dead to me."

Obi-Wan walked over.

"Are you sure? Maybe they changed?"

"They never change. They will always hate us."

He could see Obi-Wan flinch again.

"But it doesn't matter because we have something better. We have a family that loves us and gives us unconditional love. Our families love was conditional."

"I know. I just...."

"You want to think the best of other's."

"Yeah."

"I admire that. But I can't. Not after everything that's happened. Some people are just bad and we can't change that."

Obi-Wan looked down.

"Yeah I know."

He looked over.

"Hey Obi-Wan don't be upset. This should be a happy occasion. Christmas is almost here. Were making cookies and we're together. We also have a family that loves us and we both have amazing husbands who we love. They also love us a lot and your thinking of adopting. As far as I'm concerned. Life's good and we should be happy."

Obi-Wan smiled.

"I guess your right. Now let's finish these cookies."

"Right. Just don't eat them all."

Obi-Wan gasped.

"I would never."

"Riiiigggghhhhtt."

They continued bantering and making cookies all day. Obi-Wan also ate a bunch of cookies.


	16. Chapter 16

Rex's little brother Boba wanted to go see santa. He was still young enough to believe santa was real.

They had been planning on making a bunch of Christmas cards today but they ended up being forced by Jango. To go to the mall.

When they got there. They could see Obi-Wan and Cody standing in front of the mall.

They walked over to them and Anakin said.

"How come you two are here."

"I think it's because dad wants us to spend a day with Boba and realize kids aren't so bad. So he can get grandchildren."

"That's right."

They all turned around to see Boba and Jango standing there.

Boba was hopping up and down looking excited.

"Now that you know my plan. Let's go inside and you can all find out how great having a child is. That way I can have grandchildren."

"About that."

Obi-Wan and Cody looked at each other.

"Were planning on adopting a child."

Jango's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he started bouncing and getting excited.

"Your going to have kids?"

"Yes."

He started cheering.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

People who were walking by were staring at him.

"Dad stop."

Jango looked at him.

"Let's just go inside. Don't make me regret having kids with Obi-Wan."

"Fine."

They walked inside and went to santa land.

Rex grabbed his hand and pulled him close before he whispered.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't say that. You'll jinx us."

Sure enough when they arrived at Santa land there was a big line to meet santa.

"Oh great."

They both looked at each other.

"Well this sucks."

Jango of course dragged them over and forced them to stand in line.

They waited in line for almost two hours before finally meeting santa.

Boba looked overjoyed and bounded over before sitting on Santa's lap.

He told Santa he wanted a soft dart gun for Christmas.

After that a grumpy elf took a picture.

"Can we get out of here now."

"No."

They all groaned.

Jango started taking them to different stores and buying gifts for relatives.

Cody looked at the pet store before saying.

"We can get a dog bone for Wolffe."

Both Rex and Cody started laughing.

Rex then looked over and said.

"In all ways but physical, I am a wolf."

They burst out laughing again.

Jango frowned at them.

Don't make fun of your cousin. Even if he has questionable habits.

Cody looked at Rex before saying.

"I know. I mean Fox is a little bit better. But He's mainly a jerk."

Rex's hand clenched into a fist before he growled.

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of Fox."

"That's right when you were first dating. Fox tried to hit on your boyfriend."

"Yep and then I punched him in the face."

Jango looked over.

"That's why you punched him in the face?"

"Yes."

"Huh, I thought you had done something and gotten into a fight with him."

"No, who told you that?"

"Fox."

"If course he did. Well that jerk was hitting on my boyfriend."

Obi-Wan then chimed in.

"I remember that. He kept harassing Anakin and trying to get close to him. Then when you left Fox went over and pinned Anakin against the wall before trying to kiss him."

"Yeah and when I found Anakin trying to get away and Fox blocking him. I punched him."

"Yeah and then when I was able to get away. He smacked my butt."

"That's when I fought him because I knew he didn't learn his lesson."

"Huh I never knew this. I'm sorry son."

"It's okay Dad."

"You had every right to punch him."


	17. Chapter 17

He sighed feeling frustrated.

"What's wrong Cyare."

"I have so much work that needs to be done."

"We still need to take a picture for the Christmas cards."

"I need you to think of things we did this year."

Rex grabbed a pad of paper before writing.

"We celebrated our two year anniversary."

"We had that epic snowball fight."

"Yeah."

"We also went hiking."

"Oh yeah that's right."

"Okay, now let's get ready so I can take our pictures."

"Where are we taking the pictures."

"By the Christmas tree."

"Okay."

They started changing and getting into there PJ's.

The had decided on matching blue pj's that had plad pants.

Anakin grabbed the camera and looked at him.

"You look nice."

"Thank you Cyare. But can we hurry up. I want to work on something."

"Okay."

They walked downstairs and sat on the couch after Anakin made sure it was perfect.

Rex looked at him amused.

"Don't say it."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

Anakin gave him a look.

"Cyare, why are you so concerned about this?"

"I'm the one who looks bad if we don't send out Christmas cards."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your relatives want to see you and I need to make these cards."

Anakin looked away.

"Cyare, you are there family too and they want to see both of us."

Anakin looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Are you sure."

"Yes Cyare, my family loves you and you are part of that family now. They will never turn there backs on you."

He could feel Anakin start to cry. 

"It's okay Cyare. I love you. Your okay."

Anakin cried in his arms.

"Your loved."

He felt Anakin shudder at those words.

His family had destroyed his self esteem and although things have gotten better. Sometimes Anakin still had self esteem issues. But it doesn't matter because when I married him. I choose to live him for better and worse.

"Come on Cyare. Let's make some hot cocoa and snuggle. We can work on this later and I will help you."

"Okay."

They made hot cocoa and snuggled together on the couch.

Anakin pressed himself against Rex and snuggled close. They held each other and Rex kissed his head.

"How are you feeling Cyare?"

"I'm doing okay."

"Here drink some water."

He grabbed a nearby water bottle and held it to Anakin's lip's.

"Thanks Rex."

"Do you want to work on the Christmas cards?"

"Yes, I'm ready to take the pictures now."

"Okay."

Rex grabbed the camera and they walked over and say down.

"One, Two, Three."

They snapped a few photos before Anakin looked at them.

"These look really good. Now we just need to go to the store and get them developed."

"Okay."

They got in the car and drove to the store.

They picked out the template for there Christmas cards and Anakin asked for it to be developed.

They were told to come back the next day.

When they were leaving the store. Rex saw a plant of poinsettias.

He bought a pot and handed it to Anakin.

"For you Cyare."

Anakin looked at them before laughing.

"Thank you Rex."


	18. Chapter 18

Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Anakin looked at him before crossing his arms and huffing. He looked out the window for a bit before getting board and turning on the radio.

"How's work?"

"It's good but Fives and Echo are up to something. I can feel it. They have both been really quiet recently."

He laughed remembering the last time they were really quiet.

Rex looked over at him before looking at the road again.

"Have you talked to Obi-Wan recently."

"Yeah, a few days ago."

"Did he seem off."

He frowned.

"Not really. Why are you asking?"

"I don't know Cody says he's been acting strange recently. I didn't notice anything at the mall. But Cody says he was acting off."

"Maybe he's nervous about adopting."

Rex frowned.

"I said the same thing but Cody says that's not it. Obi-Wan has been really excited about adopting."

"Yeah I could tell he was excited when we talked."

They sat in silence after that before Rex broke the silence.

"Do you think. Do you think we can adopt?"

Anakin looked over.

"That's a big decision Rex. Do you think we're ready?"

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it."

Anakin looked at his hands.

"I would like to have kids. Some day with you. But I don't want us to rush this. Just because Obi-Wan and Cody are adopting doesn't mean we have to."

"Yeah, it's nice to just talk about and I'm glad you want to have kids with me. I would love to have kids with you as well."

"Thanks Rex."

They sat in silence before pulling into a parking lot.

Anakin looked up and jumped out excitedly.

"Were making ornaments?"

"Yep."

He jumped on the balls of his feet and smiled.

"I love making ornaments."

"I know."

They walked inside and looked at all the different ceramic ornaments they could paint.

"What are you going to paint?"

"I don't know Rex. There are so many options."

"Yeah."

"What are you getting."

"This penguin."

Anakin looked over and smiled.

"It looks so cute. Why did you pick that one?"

"When your covered in blankets you waddle like a penguin."

He blushed before looking at the ornaments.

"Shut up."

Rex laughed.

"Hurry up and pick one. I want to start painting."

"I'm hurrying."

He grabbed a 3D icicle.

"Why did you pick that?"

"I don't know it looked cool."

They sat down and started getting paints.

Rex colored his like a regular penguin but gave it a red bowtie.

Anakin made his blue with white spots.

"How does it look?"

"It looks good."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to make a couples ornament."

"Sure."

Rex looked at the couples ornaments and came back with an ornament that had two mittens for them to paint and write there names on.

The mittens were attached to a string.

"This looks really good."

"Yeah, it does."

One of the workers asked if they were done. Before she took there ornaments and put it on a shelf for the special oven.

They paid for the ornaments and were told to come back in two days.


	19. Chapter 19

"What are we doing today?"

"I have no idea."

Rex frowned.

"There has to be something."

Rex walked over and grabbed there list of things to do.

"Did we get presents for everyone?"

"Yes."

"Did we wrap them?"

"Did you make the cookies?"

"Yes."

"Did we put everything up?"

"Yes."

Anakin then groaned.

"We've put everything up."

"Not everything."

Anakin looked over at him curious.

"What are we missing?"

"Mistletoe."

Anakin blushed."

Rex smirked before grabbing some and walking back.

"I got this at the store yesterday."

Rex then held it up and grabbed Anakin before kissing him. Anakin smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth.

Rex eagerly attacked his mouth and brought each other closer. When they pulled away panting and looked at each other. Rex grabbed his hand and walked him over to his room.

Along the way Rex moved Anakin so they were kissing and Anakin was backwards. They had almost reached there bed when Anakin slipped on something.

They both fell onto the floor.

"Ow."

"That hurt, are you okay Cyare."

"I'm fine. But what did I trip on."

Rex looked over and laughed.

"What is it?"

"You tripped over candy canes."

"I did what?"

Anakin looked over and sighed before laying back on the ground.

"Of course I did."

Rex kept laughing and picked up the box of candy canes.

"Would you like a candy cane?"

Anakin groaned.

"There probably all broken."

Rex started opening the box before saying.

"Probably, but there still delicious."

"That was supposed to be for the tree. I was going to put them on Christmas eve."

"It's alright we can get more. Now have a candy cane with me."

Anakin looked over and grabbed one. He started eating while looking at Rex.

"I figured out something we still need to do."

"What is it."

"We need to put candles on all the windows."

"Oh, right. We should probably get started on that."

"Probably."

They continued sitting on the floor eating candy canes.

"Okay, let's go."

Rex helped him get up before looping an arm around his waist and bringing him closer.

"I love you. Even when your clumsy."

Anakin blushed and said.

"That's what you choose when you married me."

"Yep and I wouldn't have it any other way. Everytime you fall I will be right there to help you up."

Anakin blushed before saying.

"I promise to always pick you up when you fall. Even if it's from me."

Rex smiled and hugged him closer.

"Let's go put candle lights on the windows."

They worked together. Putting batteries in each one and putting them in the window.

Anakin worked on the upstairs while Rex worked on the downstairs.

When Anakin was done. He walked down the stairs. He could see Rex staring at him while he walked.

When he was near the bottom. Rex grabbed him and pulled him close before whispering into his neck.

"Why must you always entice me?"

"What?"

"You walked down those stairs like an angel. You were stunning."

Rex then starts kissing his neck.

"I'm the one who looks stunning. You look stunning every second of the day."

Rex laughs and kisses his neck.

Rex is about to offer they go back to there room but Anakin's phone starts ringing.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Anakin can we hang out tomorrow."

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay, see you then. Bye."

Obi-Wan hung up the phone and Anakin turned to Rex.

"Obi-Wan wants to hang out tomorrow."

"Okay, Cyare. I won't be here though. I'm helping my dad cut some wood tomorrow."

"Okay."


	20. Chapter 20

Bye Cyare, I'll see you later."

"Bye my king."

Rex backed up and looked at him.

"Ani."

"Rexter."

"Nicknames are my thing love."

"Maybe sugar bear but I love you."

"One never call me that again and two I love you more."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, I love you so much I would shout it from the rooftop."

"I love you so much, I would tell you every day of every second that you mean the world to me."

Rex smiled before saying.

"I love you so much that if you asked for the moon I would give you the moon."

Yeah well, I love you so much I would go to war for you."

"Cyare, if you ever went to war I would fight along side you."

While Rex and Anakin had been talking they slowly started moving toward each other.

"You are my heart Rex. I would die without you."

"You are my everything Ani, my heart, my soul my whole world."

They stepped even closer before kissing. They kissed before they heard someone's throat clear.

They looked over to see Obi-Wan and Cody looking at them. Cody's face was scrunched up in disgust.

"Your both disgusting."

Anakin noticed he was recording and everything.

Rex glared at Cody before saying.

"How long have you two been standing there."

Cody smirked.

"Long enough sugar bear."

Rex blushed before trying to attack Cody.

"Shut up."

Cody laughed and dodged him.

"Don't be like that sugar bear. We still have somewhere to be."

Rex paused at that.

"Were going to be late if we don't go now. I will kill you later. Let's go."

"Bye Rex have fun."

"Bye Anakin."

Cody pretended to throw up and got jabbed in the stomach by Obi-Wan who had been quietly watching and trying not to laugh.

"What was that for?"

"I think it's very romantic."

Cody looked at him before saying.

Alright Fluffy bear. I will have to take your word for it."

Obi-Wan gave him a wicked smile.

"Okay snuggle muffin, but I think your going to be late."

Cody just stared at him before Rex started dragging him.

"Come on Cody let's go."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

They left the house while Obi-Wan pulled out a bottle of alcoholic eggnog.

"I think it's time for a little fun."

"Okay, let's go to the kitchen."

They walked downstairs and grabbed glasses for themselves.

"Wow this is really good."

"I know right."

"So what's been going on Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan sighed.

We've started planning to adopt recently.

"Okay."

It's been bringing up a lot of memories of when we were younger.

Anakin felt himself squeeze the glass.

"Why would you ever want to remember our family."

"Anakin I know how you feel about them. It's just that there our family."

Anakin looked at him with a frown.

"Families don't abandoned there kids when they find out there gay."

Obi-Wan winsed.

"I know, but we haven't talked to them in so long. I miss them."

"Well I don't."

Obi-Wan reached out to touch him.

"I called them recently."

Anakin's eye's widened and he instantly stepped back.

"Why would you do that?"

"There our family Anakin."

"No there not my family. The Fetts are my family. Ahsoka is my family. You are my family."

"Anakin please. They just want to talk."

"I don't want to hear it."

He crossed his arms and looked away.

Anakin they've changed.

Anakin could feel tears in his eyes.

"No they haven't. They just want to hurt us again. They want to hurt me."

Obi-Wan walked over and hugged him.

"No one is ever going to hurt you again. I told them to come up for Christmas."

Anakin started shaking before saying.

"No. No. No. No. No. No."

"It's okay Ani. They agreed not to say anything. They just want to talk. They want to meet our husbands."

Anakin was crying now.

"No, they'll hurt us."

"They won't."

Anakin fell to the floor crying.

"I don't want them near me."

"Anakin please."

"NO!"

"Anakin there coming tomorrow. They want to see us. I want my children to meet my family."

"I hate them. There dead to me. They abandoned me. How can you want to see them?"

"I want my family to be whole again."

"Our family is fine just the way it is."

Obi-Wan gave a hard suffering sigh before grabbing his glass of eggnog and drinking it all.

"Why can't you listen to reason?"

"You don't understand Obi-Wan. They didn't hurt you like they hurt me."

Obi-Wan glared at him.

"Shut up Anakin. Your just being a baby. All they did was kick you out of the house."

Anakin glared back at him.

"They did more than that and you know it."

Anakin broke off into sobs.

"Your just as bad as them. I hate you."

He then ran up stairs.

"Anakin come back here."

Anakin ran into his room and shut and locked the door.

Obi-Wan sighed before shaking his head. He knew Anakin was going to throw a fit. Why can't he just act like and adult. He should be happy there parents were accepting them back."

Obi-Wan sat down heavily and started drinking.

Anakin lay on the bed sobbing and grabbed his phone texting Rex.

Sunshine: I know you haven't been there long but can you come home?

T-Rex: What's wrong?

Sunshine: Obi-Wan decided to invite my parents for Christmas.

T-Rex: HE DID WHAT!!!!! AFTER EVERYTHING YOUR PARENTS DID TO YOU!!!!!

Sunshine: he told me I was acting like a baby and that our parents didn't do anything that bad.

T-Rex: Are you Okay.

Sunshine: I'm upstairs in our room. I don't want to talk to him.

T-Rex: That's fine. Ani I'll be home soon.

Sunshine: Okay, thanks Rex.

Right after he finished texting Rex he heard a knock on the door.

"Anakin, open the door. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I just got upset."

Anakin looked at the door before saying.

"Why'd you do it."

"I wanted them back in our lives. Like when we were younger."

"It will never be like when we were younger. They burned that bridge."

"I know, I realize that now. But if our parents want to make amends. Can we just here them out."

"You can, but I don't want anything to do with them."

Obi-Wan sighed.

"Okay, if you change your mind text me. I'm going to leave now okay, Anakin. Rex should be here soon and I'm sorry."

"It's okay and I'm sorry to. I just can't. When it comes to our parents I just can't."

"I know and I should have respected that."

He listened as Obi-Wan walked away before sighing and burying his head into the pillows.


	21. Chapter 21

Anakin knew he was avoiding his problems. But he couldn't help it. He didn't want to see his family. They were dead to him.

He looked down at his phone and just stared at the text Obi-Wan sent him. It was such a simple text with only two words. But that simple text caused his world to fall apart.

The text only said there here. When he had received the text at work. He instantly tensed up and went to the bathroom trying to hide.

He panicked in the bathroom for a while before calling Rex.

"Anakin why are you calling at work?"

He was hyperventilating.

"There here."

He could hear the worry in Rex's voice.

"Your family."

"Yes."

"Ok, take a deep breath Anakin. Everything will be okay. After work I'm going to pick you up. Were going to dinner and then we're going to look at lights."

"Okay."

He followed Rex's breathing until he stopped hyperventilating.

"Thank you Rex. I'm okay now."

"It's okay Anakin. Have a good day at work. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up and Anakin went back to work. Trying to ignore the fact his family was in town.

After work he walked into the parking lot and found Rex waiting for him.

"Come on Cyare, let's go."

He walked around and got in the passengers seat.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to burger bong."

"Okay."

Rex turned on some Christmas music and they drove in silence. Eventually Anakin looked over and said.

"I don't want to meet them Rex."

Rex looked over for a minute and grabbed his hand.

"I know."

"What happens if they try to talk to me?"

"We face it together. Cyare your not alone. I will never allow your parents to hurt you again."

"Thank you Rex."

"It's no problem."

They sat in silence again before going to the burger joint.

They talked about there day and how Christmas was in a few days.

They talked about the Fetts annual Christmas eve party.

"If my family shows up. I won't go."

"That's okay, but if they do show up. My family won't let them inside."

Anakin smiled at him.

"I know."

"We Fetts stick together and you are one of us."

He smiled in happiness."

They continued having a pleasant evening when Jango called.

"I heard the news from Cody. Your husbands family is in town."

"Yes, I'm here with Anakin right now. Were trying to avoid them."

"Good, I want you to know Anakin. You are part of this family and family protects each other. I promise you that we will not allow them to come near you."

"Thank you Jango."

They talked on the phone for a few more minutes before hanging up and continuing to eat there food.

"Are you done?"

"Yes, let's go look at Christmas lights."

They both left the burger joint and got in the car.

"I saw some houses with cool decorations a few streets from here."

"Okay."

They drove around and looked at all the different Christmas decorations.

"Look at that one."

He pointed at a giant dragon inflatable.

"Oh, those lights are cool."

Rex was pointing at the giant bulb lights.

"That one's really colorful."

"Oh yeah."

They spent an hour looking at lights before going home and going to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

It was early in the morning and he was walking toward the kitchen when Rex grabbed him and dipped kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"It's mistletoe."

He looked up and realized he'd been standing under the mistletoe Rex had set up.

He looked at his husband before saying.

"What are we doing today?"

Rex started kissing him while saying.

"We are going to see a holiday concert."

"That sounds cool."

"It is and it's for charity."

"It it the toy drive?"

"Yep."

"Good thing I have extra toys."

Rex kissed him again before leading him to the kitchen.

"Since we don't have work today. I was thinking we could spend the day snuggling."

"I would love that."

They ate there breakfast and spent the rest of the day cuddling for warmth.

When it was time to get ready. Anakin clung to him trying to sleep more.

"Come on Cyare."

"I don't wanna."

Rex gave him and amused look before picking him up.

Anakin squeeked before glaring at him.

Rex smirked.

"I told you we needed to get up. We have thay holiday concert."

Anakin grumbled before getting ready.

He grabbed a soft fuzzy jacket and put that on feeling cold.

"Are you cold Cyare."

"I'm freezing."

Rex opened his jacket and Anakin happily cuddled inside.

"Thanks Rex."

Rex smiled before wrapping his arms around him.

"No, thank you because now I get to hold my adorable boyfriend in my arms.

He sighed happily while Rex gently raked his fingers through his hair.

"Your hair is so soft."

Anakin purred and pushed his head closer.

He watched his husband's eyes flutter. While he raked fingers in his hair.

"Come on Cyare we are going to be late."

"Okay."

They grabbed the toys and walked outside before driving to the concert.

Rex held Anakin's hand in the car and they listened to Christmas music.

When they got to the concert they were both suprised by how packed it was.

"Wow this is quite the turn out."

"Yeah, it is."

They walked around looking at different things before dropping the toys off.

"Let's get some hot cocoa and cookies over there."

Rex pointed at a stall and they walked over.

After they had gotten there food. They both walked over to the stage.

Rex held him close and kissed the nape of his neck.

They listened to the concert. Cheering and getting excited.

Anakin would hop up and down anytime a song he liked was played.

Rex smiled at him and watched while thinking about how adorable his cyare was.

"Your so cute."

Anakin blushed before looking at him.

"I'm not cute."

"Your adorable and I love how you hop any time your favorite song plays."

Anakin blushed before saying.

"I didn't know I was doing that."

Rex smiled and kissed him.

"It's okay Cyare."

They continued to watch the concert until it ended.

Rex looked at his husband watching him yawn.

"I think it's time we head home."

"I'm not tired."

Rex smiled before whispering in his ear.

"Maybe, but I think we should have a little fun."

Anakin blushed but agreed to leave.


	23. Chapter 23

Anakin had completely forgotten about his family coming up. Rex had done such a good job distracting him that he had completely forgotten.

He smiled thinking about his amazing husband. He had gotten home early and was preparing something special for Rex.

He looked outside seeing Obi-Wan standing outside looking really pale and nervous.

Did something happen?

He looked at Obi-Wan before rushing out to meet him. He was really worried wondering if there parents had said something or if someone had gotten hurt. He wondered if Rex had gotten injured or Cody. He ran out forgetting to put on shoes and a jacket. 

He was only wearing shorts and a tank top feeling warm inside. But he ignored the cold and focused on getting to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked at him frantically and told him to stop and leave. He stared looking confused and wondering if Obi-Wan had lost his mind.

This was his house. What the heck was Obi-Wan doing. He was about to tell Obi-Wan that, until he saw it. His parents were coming up behind Obi-Wan. He felt his eyes widen and he ran. 

He didn't even think about it. The moment he saw there faces he was gone.

He took off running down the street. He ran down a few more streets getting lost. He was shaking and there were tears falling down his face.

He only stopped when he almost slipped on some ice. That was when he looked around at the unfamiliar street. With blurry eyes he desperately looked for a street sign feeling lost. When he finally found one he sighed in relief. Looking at it he realized that he was close to Jango's house. He hiccupped before running toward safety.

On his way he tried to wipe his eyes but more tears fell. He was hyperventilating at this point. He could vaguely hear his phone going off. But it was like a distant thought. All he could think about was how he wasn't safe and he needed to get somewhere safe.

He ran up Jango's driveway and banged on the door.

It didn't take long before Jango answered the door. The moment he saw Anakin he looked worried.

"Anakin, come inside."

Jango moved over and he entered the house. He could hear the door close and Boba gasp and look at him with wide eyes.

"What happened?"

"Boba go get a blanket. He's freezing"

Boba ran off while Jango lead him to the kitchen.

Have a seat. I'm going to make you some tea. Do you want me to call Rex?"

He looked over shaking.

"Y-Yes."

"Okay."

Jango started making the tea before calling Rex.

The phone only ringed.for a few minutes before Rex picked up the phone.

"Dad?"

"Rex you need to come to my house."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Your husband just knocked on my door looking panicked and crying. He's freezing."

Rex sounded really worried.

"I'm on my way. Is he hurt?"

"No, but he's shaking."

"Okay, I will be there shortly."

Jango hung up the phone before finishing the tea.

He blankly stared at the Christmas tree. It wasn't until Jango put the cup of tea in his hands. That he was able to shake off some of the shock.

A moment later and Jango was wrapping a blanket around him.

"Let's sit in the living room while we wait for Rex."

He walks over and sits down. Jango looks at him but he just drinks his tea.

Eventually Rex comes home. He looks at his dad and than his husband.

"Ani, what happened."

He stares at the tea before saying.

"My parents."

Rex looks confused for a minute before he realizes.

"Did you see them?"

"They came to our house."

Rex goes over to him and hugs him.

"How did you get here?"

Anakin now has tears in his eyes and with a watery voice.

"The moment I saw them I ran and then I got lost. But I saw the street sign and all I kept thinking about was getting somewhere safe and Jango's house was nearby."

Anakin had started crying at the end and Rex pulled him closer.

Jango looked at them worried before saying.

"You can both stay here."

Rex looked over before saying

"Dad!?!?!?"

"We don't know if Anakin's parents are still at your house and I don't want either of you going near them. I don't know the full story of what they did to you. But I still remember. Rex coming home and bandaging you up, after they kicked you out of there home."

"Thanks dad."

"You can stay in your old room. I have clothes for you here and you can stay here tomorrow, after all we are having our annual Christmas eve party.

Rex smiled and rubbed Anakin's back.

"I'm going to take Anakin upstairs. He's had a long day."

"Okay, I'm going to make dinner. I will call you down when it's ready."

Rex nodded before scooping his cyare into his arms and carrying him upstairs. He felt Anakin press close and press his face against his chest.


	24. Chapter 24

It was Christmas eve and the party was about to start. Everyone was wearing ugly sweaters and smiling.

Anakin stuck close to Rex after remembering what happened yesterday. He was wearing some of Rex's old clothes which helped with his nerves.

He yawned feeling tired.

Last night he stayed up late talking about what happened.

They continued walking around enjoying the pleasant evening.

"I'm going to get food. Do you want anything?"

"Sure."

He watched as Rex walked away and started getting food.

He looked around and saw Ahsoka waving at him. He smiled and walked over.

"I heard about what happened yesterday."

He winsed.

"Hey, it's okay."

"I know it's just that I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. How about we talk about what you got me for Christmas."

"I'm not telling you."

"What!!! Why not!?!?!"

"It's a suprise."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"So."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Please, I just want to know."

"I don't care I'm not telling."

They continued arguing over what was inside Ahsoka's present. A one point Rex came over but after seeing how distracted Anakin was he started talking with one of his brothers.

Ahsoka was trying to bribe him when they heard a throat clear. They both looked over at Obi-Wan who was standing there nervously.

Anakin felt himself tense up and he stared.

"Anakin I'm so sorry. They wanted to see you and they drove off to your house. I tried to stop them and after they did that I asked them to leave."

"Thank you Obi-Wan."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"That's okay."

"Hey Obi-Wan what did you get me?"

Obi-Wan looked at her.

"I don't know what did I get? It seems I have forgotten."

"No you haven't."

"Ahsoka, give Obi-Wan a break his memory isn't like it used to be."

"Your right Anakin and is that a grey hair I see."

Obi-Wan stared at them before saying.

"How dare you. I'm going to get you for that."

They both laughed and ran away.

Later in the evening they all say down and had dinner together.

They shared funny stories and talked about different things.

When they were done Boba started cheering and talking about opening presents.

"Can we please open presents now."

Jango looked at him amused before clapping his hands together.

"Okay everyone it's present time."

A few people cheered in excitement and both Fives and Ahsoka gleefully followed Boba into the living room.

Everyone sat down opening there presents and having fun. A few of Fives brothers got him socks as a joke.

This caused Fives to try and attack them. It eventually turned into a huge wrestling match.

"Okay, kids stop fighting."

They reluctantly pulled away and went back to there gifts.

Hardcase grabbed mistletoe and put it on a stick. He started walking around and having people kiss. When it was there turn Rex grabbed him and dipped kissed him.

Some of Rex's brothers jeered and Rex pulled him close.

They spent the rest of the party snuggled together until he fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

It was Christmas morning and he happily awoke.

"Wake up Rex it's Christmas."

Rex groaned and tried to cover his face with a pillow.

He bounced on the bed getting excited while chanting.

"Christmas, Christmas, Christmas."

He threw the pillow onto the floor and continued bouncing around.

Rex sat up in bed and looked at him amused. Rex grabbed his hips and stopped his bouncing before kissing him.

"Your so cute."

He pouted before leaning in and kissing Rex.

"I'm not cute."

"Your adorable especially when your bouncing around like a little kid."

"Hey it's Christmas."

"I know Cyare."

"Come on let's go open up presents."

Rex groaned before saying.

"It's too early for that."

"I promise I'll make you coffee if you come down."

Rex kissed his neck before pulling away.

"Okay Cyare. I will join you downstairs."

"Yay."

Anakin grabbed his hands and helped him out of bed before leading him downstairs.

"I'll go make you some coffee and breakfast before we open presents."

"I'll join you."

Anakin made coffee and got to work on breakfast while Rex made Anakin hot cocoa.

They sat down together and ate while looping there legs together and enjoying the time spent together. They quietly ate breakfast enjoying the others presence before going to the tree.

"Turn on the tree Rex."

"Okay Cyare."

Rex turned on the tree and Anakin passed him some presents.

"Here open these."

Rex smiled and opened each one.

"I love it Cyare."

Anakin happily smiled and opened his gifts.

"Thank you Rex. This is amazing. I love it."

Rex smiled and opened his arms.

"I knew you would love it."

Anakin walked over and climbed onto Rex's lap.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Rex kissed him while squeezing his thighs.

"Your so beautiful."

Anakin blushed and Red kissed his nose.

Let's open our stockings and then watch Christmas movies together.

Anakin smiled and happily grabbed both of there stockings. Inside was a bunch of candy and Anakin popped a chocolate in his mouth.

He was about to eat another one when Rex came over and tried to eat it.

"Rex!"

"What?"

Anakin hit his chest before popping the chocolate into his mouth.

"You have your own chocolate."

"That's true but I love taking from you."

Anakin pouted.

"Don't you dare."

Rex laughed before picking him up. He carried him bridal style into the family room and plopped him down on the couch.

Rex grabbed a disk and popped it into the machine before grabbing blankets and snuggling with his Cyare.

They traded soft kisses before watching the movie.

Eventually Anakin fell asleep. He smiled looking at his husband sleeping peacefully.

He wrapped another blanket around him before pulling him close. He nuzzled his neck before laying down.

He made sure to get comfortable and turn off the TV. 

Then he moved his cyare until he was pressed against him. Anakin nuzzled him in his sleep and sighed happily.

He smiled before kissing his husbands head and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
